callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Shovel Lord
'Shovel Lord '''is a one-time character who appears in the video ''Lego Harry Potter but it's the game you never knew existed. He is a member of Hufflepuff house, and was a part of the books and movies, though all his lines were cut and he was just out of frame in the movie according to Kevin. His dialogue (spoken through Kevin) mainly consists of shovel and digging related puns. Shovel Lord has two different appearances, as Kevin created him twice during the video. Creation Original look While playing the game, Kevin clicked on the Lego figure next to the camera, not knowing what it was. When finding out he could create his own character, he worked his usual magic of creating someone hilarious or absolutely terrifying. He gave Shovel Lord the very last head that could be selected, saying that "he looks like a psychopath already". It looked even more terrifying because the textures in the game were glitching, since it's such an old game. He gave him a Hufflepuff shirt and tie, but no pants because "he's that kind of guy". Finally, he gave him duel-wielding shovels for some reason, and then saved his work. As quickly as Kevin saved him, however, he almost accidentally deleted him while trying to quit from the figure creator. He then placed Shovel Lord into Diagon Alley with a bunch of snakes and pressed play. Shovel Lord fled and got upset upon realising he couldn't escape the snakes. After Kevin completed some challenges, he's seen threatening other characters with his shovels. While trying to send the Hogwarts Express on its way to the school, Kevin tried to place Shovel Lord on the tracks, but failed and put him in the sky instead. Shovel Lord also accompanied Harry in his flying lesson, though neither of them knew how to get onto a broomstick it seemed. Second look Kevin started another challenge that required him to make a new student for Hogwarts, he simply decided to make Shovel Lord again, though he had to alter his look a bit because the game forced him to wear pants and have hair. This version of Shovel Lord wore a crop top with a red jacket, black pants, a black cloak and a red turban. Kevin thought the turban was cultural appropriation, but then reasoned that maybe Voldemort is living on the back of his head as well. The Lego figure freaked out that Kevin was about to lose his work after trying to exit, which made him laugh a bit. During the challenge, Kevin unleashed an army of Shovel Lords, who proceeded to make a bunch of disturbing sounds. They then tried to cast spells, but got upset because they only had the shovels and couldn't perform magic with them. After turning one into gold somehow, Kevin quit the challenge because the sounds were annoying him and he wasn't sure how to clear it, After not completing the last challenge, Kevin again unleashed the Shovel Army, though he did it in Diagon Alley this time. He said that the Pureblood and Mudblood debate wouldn't matter, with Shovelblood being the only kind in the wizarding world. Category:Character Category:Harry Potter